On Wisconsin!
by HowlTown21
Summary: Hello fanfiction! This is my first story,(a one-shot series and it's about my Oc Wisconsin and her weird adventures with the countries! This story includes: references, randomness, (maybe) real Ice-ninjas, England's little brother (who is better at magic than him), Balloons, fruit raining avalanche death from England's chimney, Me (HowlTown) being incredibly violent, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is about about my Oc's Wisconsin, London, and my friends Oc Antarctica. Also, a warning, I have bad grammar so if that bugs you maybe you shouldn't read this~. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! if I did, Canada would get more screen time. Flying Mint Bunny too. And the states would actually be in the show!**

Chap. 1 first world meeting

Wisconsin rolled over on the coach in boredom and sighed. " One, two, three..." She started counting and stopped

"Crap..." she thought, "I counted the cracks on the ceiling yesterday..." Wisconsin rolled over onto her stomach and sighed again.

"There are eight cracks on the ceiling, unless dents count then there's eleven..."

Madison Jones, more well known as Wisconsin, was visiting her brother America and staying at his house. And frankly she was bored out of her mind. Wisconsin bore a lot of resemblance to her brother, she had short sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and an overly excited attitude. Their main difference was Wisconsin never forgot her other brother Canada. After sighing for the gazillionth time that day, her big brother America rushed into the room towards the door tugging his bomber jacket on. "See ya Wisconsin." He said quickly. "World meeting."

The second the words were out of his mouth Wisconsin sprung up onto her hands and knees on the coach. "can I come this time?" She asked.

" Hmm...no" America replied flatly. "But that's not fair!" Wisconsin cried. " This is the last time the world meeting will be in New York! And all forty-nine other states got to go! Even Alaska and Hawaii got to go before me! And I'm older than them!" She whined.

America winced. "Please big brother?" Wisconsin whimpered giving America puppy-dog eyes. " Ugh...fine." He groaned. " Yay!" She cheered springing to her feet and dashing off. " Shep! Shep! He said I could go this time!"

Wisconsin called, her voice met by happy yapping from Wisconsin"s shetland sheepdog puppy, Shep. America sighed. " Come on." He called and Wisconsin followed right behind him like a duckling. " This will sure be interesting.." America thought.

At the building, Wisconsin was trailing after America wide-eyed as she looked around. " The meeting room is around here somewhe-." America said stopping as he looked back at Wisconsin who was looking up at the ceiling.

"If you keep that up you'll run into something." America snickered. " What are you talking about-ACK!" Wisconsin yelled as she stumbled into a folding chair and fell to the ground.

America burst out laughing as Wisconsin scrambled to her feet. " Why is there a folding chair right here in the hallway?" She snapped crossly. " So people like you can trip over it?" America guessed still snickering.

" Ha ha, very funny." Wisconsin grunted. " C'mon, let's go." America said turning around. " Yes, let's." Wisconsin growled but followed.

When they got closer to the meeting room they heard some very loud arguing, " Never Underestimate The Mighty British Empire You Bloody Frog!" Wisconsin heard someone with an obvious British accent yell. " Hey! They started being unproductive without me!" America whined.

Wisconsin was just looking curiously at the door. America swung the door open and walked in. At the head of the table someone (who Wisconsin guessed was Germany from America's description) looked over at America. " America, good you're here." He said gruffly. " And late."

At one side of the room Wisconsin also noticed two people. One with short light blonde hair, bushy eyebrows, and emerald green eyes. But the main thing she noticed was he was strangling someone else who had slightly longer and slightly wavy blonde hair blue eyes and was wearing a short blue cape. He was also glaring at the the other boy somehow not fazed by being strangled. "What happened this time America? Couldn't bother showing up on time?" Growled the boy with green eyes.

America just looked at him. " England? Dude? France can't breathe." He said flatly. France coughed. England looked over at France and released him. Then he turned around and glared at America. " So why are you late?" He growled. " I had to deal with her," America said stepping to the side and gesturing to Wisconsin.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Oh? Who is this Amérique?" France asked.

"I'm Wisconsin!"She chirped happily, "America said I could come to the world meeting!"

"More like you made me." America muttered crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Wisconsin said with a the introductions were done, everyone went back to their seats. That and Germany started yelling at everyone to sit down and stop fighting. But it only took a few seconds for the meeting to get hectic again and countries to get in different groups fighting or talking or whatever. Wisconsin got to meet some of the other countries. Wisconsin and America ended up talking to England. England turned to America. " How did she make you bring her?" He asked looking at Wisconsin.

"Have you ever tried to say no to her? It's impossible." America muttered. "That and all forty-nine other states got to go" Wisconsin added. " That too." America agreed turning to Wisconsin.

Make that where Wisconsin had been standing. She ditched America and England and had gone to talk to China. Both countries just stared for a bit. "Well we found someone more hyper than you.." England muttered. "Dude, she's more hyper than Sealand..." America said trailing off.

France wandered up to where they were talking but before he could say anything England, apparently realized something. Turning to America smirking he said, "You didn't bring all forty-nine other states."

"Shush! Don't tell her that!" America hissed kind of panicky. Just then Wisconsin scampered back over to them. " Hi!" She said smiling. "Ack!" America spluttered jumping in surprise.

He then turned to her. " Weren't you talking to China?" He asked.

"I was but when I told him about the hello kitty store in the mall of America he got this weird look on his face and his eyes got all spacey."

America was about to reply but Wisconsin had already left and turned her attention to the sleeping Greece. America sighed. And After about an hour more of hecticness and Wisconsin bouncing around from country to country, the meeting was over. For once America was exhausted. Wisconsin on the other hand was still hyper and happily followed America out of the world meeting room. England watched them leave.

"Well, that was definitely one of the more interesting world meetings."

* * *

HURRAY! I finished something! I'm actually not too happy with how this chapter and the second one turned out, but I need them to introduce Wisconsin, London, and Antarctica. I also want to say this: If I explain something that a normal Hetalia fan should know, it's because I first wrote this story on a google docs page for my friends when they weren't that in to Hetalia.

But tell me what you think!


	2. Hide-and-Seek

England sighed and followed behind America. "How did I get dragged into this?" He thought. Wisconsin had invited America and the micro-nation posse over. Of course, he was forced to go too. Of course. And no matter how immature, they were playing hide-and-seek.

"So who's gonna be it?" London asked curiously. Alex Kirkland, more well known as London, was Englands little brother. Like England, he had short, messy, light blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. Lucky for him he didn't have bushy eyebrows like England, and he actually smiled.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, mo?" America offered.

"Where's Latvia?" Wisconsin wondered out loud, ignoring their questions.

"My ice ninjas can decide!" Antarctica cheered.

"Ally, no one cares about your ice ninjas." Wisconsin said bluntly. Antarctica's real name was Ally Snow (yeah her last name is Snow. Deal with it).

She had long light blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a strange obsession with ice. She was also overly hyper. You'd think Wisconsin and Antarctica would get along fine because of their love of cold. weather. But cold is actually the main thing they argue about.

England sighed and shook his head.

"The are all psychopaths." He murmured. After some more suggestions on how to choose, Latvia had come. Then there was more confusing arguing. Finally.

"All who don't want to use rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock...you know what? Let's just use that." Wisconsin decided for everyone.

After about fifty rounds of rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock, ( And lots of confusion from Liechtenstein, Latvia, and England,) It was decided England was it. So he trekked up to the front porch, turned to the nations in the huge yard and yelled, "What should I count to?" The answers were:

"Fifty-six!"

"Twenty-five!"

"Pi!"

(Is it that hard to guess who said pi?) "How do i count to pi?" England snapped. Antarctica just shrugged. Wisconsin sighed.

"Just count to thirty Iggy." She called.

"Don't call me that!" England snarled but turned and started counting. Quickly, the nations in the yard scurried off to hide.

"Ready or not, here I come!" England yelled then turned around. The whole yard was deserted. England shrugged and started out.

"Maybe I underestimated their intelligence..." He murmured. "Or, maybe not." He replied to himself with a smirk noticing America sitting at the foot of a tree, his back to England.

"America, I see you. And that's a terrible hiding spot." England called. "Awww." America whined standing up. England rolled his eyes.

"Just come on" He declared and turned around. After that they found Latvia in the shed and Liechtenstein in a bush. They were now all walking on the edge of a forest. America kept on whipping his head around as if looking for a monster that was going to jump out and rip his head off.

"Dudes, I swear I am hearing something!" America yelped whipping his head up to the sky.

"What do you hear? A ghost?" England snarled sarcastically. But he then heard a snapping sound. Like branches.

"See? There it is again!" America squeaked. England looked up to the treetops and noticed a person at the very top of one.

"What the-? Antarctica! How the bloody hell did you get all the way up there?!" He yelled in shock. Antarctica looked down at them, then at her tree branch surroundings.

"...I'm not sure." She replied, still looking around curiously. "But how do you suppose I get down?"

"A-Antarctica? I-I don't think that's safe..." Latvia stammered nervously.

Antarctica just shrugged and (Somehow) was able to get to the ground. The rest of the group just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked tipping her head to the side. Everyone decided that she has probably done weirder things and let it slide.

"Let's head up that way." England offered pointing further up the side of the forest. The others simply shrugged and headed off. They hadn't gotten that far when,

"I think I see something over there." Liechtenstein said quietly pointing further up ahead. England looked where she was pointing and noticed a familiar bob of light blonde hair.

"I see you London." England called running up to his little brother, who was hiding under a thorn bush. A lacework of thick, thorny, vines just above his head. London looked up nervously but didn't move.

"O-oh, Hi..." He mumbled looking away. Meanwhile the rest of the group had caught up and they were all standing in front of him.

"Well let's get a move on, shall we?" England declared briskly.

"Um..." London mumbled blushing slightly, "I can't" He squeaked. England stared at him hoping he heard wrong.

"You what?" He asked. London looked up at him.

"I. Can't." He declared, slightly firmer this time, but he then ducked his head and blushed, "I'm stuck..." England groaned.

"Really London?" London looked up at him in irritation.

"No. I just said that for kicks." He spat sarcastically.

"No need to get snippy." England muttered. It took some untangling, but they finally got the bush to let go of Alex.

"So we just need to find Wisconsin and Sealand. Great. The two that are good at hiding." America groaned. England rolled his eyes.

"Fun." He said flatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uuuugggh! England dude we've been looking for, like, ever! Where are they?" America moaned, irritating England further.

"Shut up and stop complaining!" He snapped. He was getting sick of this too. Where could they be?

"Hmmm... one of my ice ninja's said he saw something over there." Antarctica chirped pointing in the direction of some trees. {Not the forest where she was hiding, they're still by that forest.} America strained his neck forward trying to get a better look.

"By the lake?" He asked curiously. England stared at him like he had gone crazy. Which he probably had if he believed that Ally actually had ice ninjas. What? Believing in unicorns, black magic, and fairies is completely different! Oh shut up, what do you know?

"Okay, First of all, there's a lake here? Second, do you seriously think she has ice ninjas?" England hissed under his breath. America just shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. We haven't checked over there yet." He replied. England sighed.

"Whatever, let's try it out." He agreed and the group headed over.

When they got to there, England noticed the trees just surrounded the area. There was a layer of trees, enough to block the lake from view. They also ran up along the river that flowed into the lake. There were lots of bushes and rocks too.

"There are lots of places to hide here." Liechtenstein murmured looking around. America clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everybody! Let's fan out and find us a Micronation and slash or state!" He declared brightly.

"I'm sorry, but who died and made you king of anything?" England snapped.

"Your Mom." America replied. England gave him a death glare but said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fifteen minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again. The last two hiders proved to be better at hiding than they were at finding. America suddenly jumped up, apparently getting a great idea.

"Why are we wasting our time doing this?" He exclaimed randomly. Everyone just looked at him.

America jogged over to a log and stood up on it. Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled.

"Sealand! If you come out right now we will recognize you as a country!" That did the trick.

Sealand popped up out of nowhere on the other side of the, lake, crossed the river and came over.

"I am here! Now you have to say I am a country!" He cheered happily.

"Sealand where were you hiding!? We've been here for ages!" America hollered. Sealand smiled then pointed across the river to a pile of rocks.

"I was hiding under those!" He chirped brightly.

"Sealand that's dangerous! What if one fell on you?!" England scolded. Sealand shrugged, apparently not worried about almost getting flattened.

"Okay... now we just need to find Wisconsin...the one that's the best at hiding." America said looking exasperated. England sighed.

"An old saying, the best place to hide a leaf, is in a forest." Sealand offered. England looked over at him surprised.

"You think she's in a forest?" Antarctica asked, confused. England facepalmed then groaned.

"That's not what that means..." He said. Antarctica looked over at him.

"Then...? She asked still looking very puzzled. Sealand sighed.

"Nevermind." He replied.

"Let's just look over there." America offered pointing to the treeless prairie in between the lake and the forest. Now it was Sealand's turn to look confused.

"Where would she hide out there?" He asked. America shrugged.

"I have no idea. But knowing Wisconsin, she could hide there." He declared. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds like the best idea we've got." England said and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~half hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is ridiculous." England thought crossly.

"Jackalopes are easier to find than her." He growled out loud. They did a scan of all the areas and still had no idea where she was. Antarctica also wasn't really helping by watching a butterfly so intently you would think it was made of gold and could talk.

"Should we give up?" America asked. Everyone looked exhausted. Letting his eyes sweep the landscape one more time, England slowly nodded in agreement. Then, Antarctica stood up and hollered at the top of her lungs.

"WE GIVE! SHOW YOURSELF CAPTAIN JACKALOPE!" The whole group just stared at her in utter confusion. But they heard another loud voice.

"Haha! All the wins!" Wisconsin cheered running up. "And what do you mean by captain jackalope?"

"Where the flip were you hiding?!" London yelled. Wisconsin smirked and pointed across the field.

"In a badger hole over there." She said flatly. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"You were in a badger hole?!" England roared. Wisconsin pretended to think.

"Yes, in fact I was. Didn't I just say that?" She responded. Another moment of silence. Which was broken by everyone else sighing.

"Let's just head back. I'm tired." America moaned. They all slowly started back towards the house. Antarctica smiled brightly.

"That was fun. But I wish I knew how I got in that tree."

* * *

Complete! I really wanted to finish this chapter so i could write the next one. I forgot to mention this, sometimes i will give you a sneak peak on the next chapter, so read these endings to see them!


	3. Chat Rooms!

The chapter I have been waiting for! I really wanted to write this chapter for some reason... I figured you can guess who's username is who's, but just in case, I'll say who has what username

* * *

Welcome to the chat room.

I'mAWESOME has logged on. {Prussia}

I'mtheHERO has logged on. {America}

insertcreativenamehere has logged on {Germany}

~PASTA!~ has logged on {Italy}

Wisconsinite has logged on {Wisconsin}

Whovian has logged on {London}

IceNinja has logged on {Antarctica}

I'mAWESOME: Kesesese! West you did get an account!

insertcreativenamehere: You refused to stop irritating me until I did.

I'mtheHERO: Prussia! We need to get Denmark to make an account so the awesome trio can meet on here!

I'mAWESOME: Not a bad idea!

Wisconsinite: London are you serious?

Whovian: Whaaaat?

Wisconsinite: you would die if you didn't make a doctor who quote a day wouldn't you?

Whovian: Yep. But you change your username all the time.

Wisconsinite: So? And anyway, is Iggy getting on?

Whovian: I think he's getting on now.

Idreamofaworldofunicorns has logged on {England}

Idreamofaworldofunicorns: SON OF A BISCUIT! What happened to my bloody username?!

I'mtheHERO: doesn't Michael Grey say son of a biscuit?

Whovian: I thought Munching orange said that...

Wisconsinite: No, Munching orange says son of a pickle. _Tobuscus_ says son of a biscuit. Michael Grey says "Squirrel? Squirrel come back here! You have something that belongs to me."

I'mtheHERO: Oh, yeah

insertcreativenamehere: ? Who are they?

Wisconsinite: They're famous youtubers.

~PASTA!~ : I am back! and I have pasta now!

Whovian: Random...

Wisconsinite: and anyway, what do you mean what happened to your username?

Idreamofaworldofunicorns: You know what I mean! I swear it used to be SconesRyummy!

~PASTA!~: But scones aren't yummy! DX

Idreamofaworldofunicorns: ! You take that back you pasta-freak!

I'mtheHERO: Idreamofaworldofunicorns is a much better name than SconesRyummy.

Idreamofaworldofunicorns: America you hacked my account?!

I'mtheHERO: DXXX How could you tell!?

Wisconsinite: (rolls eyes) Don't worry Iggy I'll fix it.

Idreamofaworldofunicorns: Good. And stop calling me that!

Idreamofaworldofunicorns' username has been changed to I3MintBunnies

I3MintBunnies: Wisconsin!

Wisconsinite: What? I fixed it!

I'mAWESOME: XD

I3MintBunnies: This is not fixing it!

I'mtheHERO: It's still a better username.

I3MintBunnies: Shut up Alfred. I'm changing my username.

I3MintBunnies has changed his username to SconesRyummy

SconesRyummy: Bettergfhgbui

insertcreativeusernamehere: ?

Iceninja: I have arrived! What are your other two wishes?

Whovian: You were logged on the whole time...

Iceninja: Really? Are you sure? I think I would remember something like that.

I'mtheHERO: England? Why did you type Bettergfhgbui?

SconesRyummy: Sorrgjnfy flying mint bunngfpdy keeps hopping on my keyboardkjgfjhfhg. I'll be right backjhrhhfjh

SconesRyummy has logged off

Wisconsinite: Okay! Now that he's gone, I have an idea for a game!

I'mAWESOME: Why did you have to wait for him to leave?

Wisconsinite: Because, the concept of the game is to annoy him.

I'mtheHERO: Sounds fun! What do we do?

Wisconsinite: Whatever England says, say something random that rhymes!

I'mtheHERO: Easy enough.

I'mAWESOME: and irritating. XD

SconesRyummy has logged on.

SconesRyummy: Hi guys. I'm back.

Wisconsinite: My pies fly track.

SconesRyummy: ? What?

I'mAWESOME: but?

insertcreativeusernamehere: *rolls eyes* They're rhyming everything you say.

SconesRyummy: why?

I'mtheHERO: cry.

SconesRyummy: Stop it!

Wisconsinite: Flop it!

SconesRyummy: Stop-!

I'mtheHERO: Mop!

SconesRyummy: No-

I'mAWESOME: Mo!

SconesRyummy: Erg...HIPPOPOTAMUS!

I'mAWESOME: ...

I'mtheHERO: Uhh...

Wisconsinite: ...Rip a tot a puss?

I'mAWESOME: Yeah!

SconesRyummy: Ug.

I'mtheHERO: Rug!

I'mAWESOME: Mug!

Wisconsinite: Pug!

~PASTA!~: Hug!

Whovian: Bug!

Iceninja: Tug!

All the countries that just rhymed: *Looks at Germany*

insertcreativenamehere: *sighs*...Dug?

All but obvious two: HURRAY!

SconesRyummy:...okay...

I'mAWESOME: Mo say!

SconesRyummy: This gets more annoying as it goes by...

Wisconsinite: Four and seven letters have gone roast pie!

I'mtheHERO: XXXXD

SconesRyummy: ...

SconesRyummy has logged off.

Iceninja: Aww... I wanted to bug him some more!

Whovian: We all did.

insertcreativenamehere: …. I'm getting off now.

Insertcreativenamehere has logged off

I'mAWESOME: sorry, the awesome me has to get off too.

Whovian: Yeah me too, it's almost seven P.M.

Wisconsinite: definitely can't miss Doctor who. Hey Antarctica, how come you didn't talk much?

Iceninja: My computer froze up.

I'mtheHERO: XD Rimshot!

Wisconsinite: ...shoulda seen that coming, oh well, see ya guys.

Wisconsinite has logged off

I'mAWESOME: has logged off

Whovian: Now, To Doctor Who! See ya.

Whovian has logged off

everyone has logged off.

* * *

Yay! that was fun! But it was irritating to have to type everyone's username before what they said. I've got nothing else interesting to say, except there may be another chat room in the future! Sorry about tossing in the famous youtubers. It might be confusing if you have never heard of them.


End file.
